On My Own
by tennisgurl13
Summary: When Raimundo appears to fall in love with a girl named Cosette heartbroken Kimiko goes on a walk thinking that she'll always be on her own. Little does she know that a certain someone was and always will be there for her... Oneshot RaiKim


**Summary**-When Raimundo appears to fall in for a girl named Cosette; heartbroken Kimiko goes on walk thinking that she'll always be on her own. Little does she know that a certain someone was and always will be there for her…RaiKim duh!

Inspired by the song "On my Own" from "Les Miserables."

**Disclaimer**- I don't own anything :(

**Alfrado:** Hi, I'm Tgurl's Beta. Before I edited, this I laughed. For my author's sake, I hope you don't do the same. (I'm not responsible for her previous stories!) Enjoy!

* * *

Kim's POV 

I gazed up at the clear night sky, smiling slightly at the full moon and gleaming stars shining brilliantly down upon my shoulders and the river flowing gently besides me. I have always loved coming to the river at night to star gaze. The emotion it evokes…its just pure bliss.

Except tonight. Tonight was the first time in a while that I felt truly miserable, to the extent that even my sanctuary couldn't cheer me up.

I sighed staring at the images in the sparkling river. Just thinking about today made me feel even more miserable and the reflective surface of the water was like a time portal, pulling me back.

* * *

"So lil' dragon buddy, where's this new Wu?" Clay drawled in his heavy southern accent. 

"It should be around here somewhere." Dojo mumbled more to himself then to Clay.

We were searching for the Wu, in a beautiful forest, deep in France. The sunlight flickering through the thick leafy tree tops, just made the atmosphere seem so…romantic. I looked over at Rai and smiled.

I took me a while to realize, but I went from having a little crush on him to falling in love with him. Before I met Rai, Omi, and Clay my life was completely different, and not in a good way.

I mean, sure I came from a rich family, but that didn't mean I had a perfect life or family. I learned from a very early age that money can't buy love. Don't get me wrong, I love my dad with all my heart and he loves me. But whenever, I got frustrated with him, he would buy me something so I would immediately forgive him instead of just talking to me. I would always forgive him, but deep down I always wished my dad would try and be my father instead of my best friend.

"You okay Kim?" Rai asked looking concerned. I didn't even notice my face forming a frown, replacing the smile I had been wearing a few minutes ago.

"Yeah, I'm fi-", I started with a sweet smile when suddenly we all heard a high pitched, screech coming from the opposite direction the Wu was in. We all dashed as fast as we could, towards the source of the screech, completely forgetting the Wu that brought us here in the first place.

We all stopped when we reached a huge lake that was uninhabited except for one small wooden rowboat anchored in the center of it. An inexperienced swimmer could easily drown in the deceivingly turbulent water. As if on cue, a hand shot up desperately, from under water before sinking back.

Without hesitating, Rai jumped into the water and swam towards the drowning person.

A few minutes later Rai walked out of the water, completely soaked, carrying an unconscious girl bridal style. Even though she was drenched you could tell that she was as beautiful as a Disney princess. The mystery girl had long brown hair (that might have been curly when it was dry), high cheek bones, and looked to be around my age.

She suddenly coughed few times before her eyes fluttered open, taking in her surroundings. Dark blue eyes darted from Omi to Clay, then to me, and finally to Rai who was still holding her in his arms.

His eyes gazing into hers, hers into his, it was like they were in their own little world. A world **I **longed to be in with Rai. Good thing Omi was there to bring them back to reality.

"Greetings my new friend!" he welcomed her cheerfully stepping forward. The girl broke her eyes away from Rai and looked at the small boy in front of her.

"Pardon?" She asked in French.

"I don't think she understands English, lil' fella." Clay explained to Omi.

"Parles-vous anglais?" I asked her. I had picked up a little French from my dad's multiple business calls to Paris and from ordering clothes from French fashion designers.

"Very little." She replied with a very heavy accent. "I am Cosette."

"That's a pretty name." Rai whispered, causing Cosette to giggle. I know we barely knew her, but I REALLY didn't like her so far.

"I'm Raimundo and this is Omi, Clay, Dojo (popped out from under Clay's hat making Cosette jump), and Kimiko." Rai introduced.

"Enchante," She replied pausing for a moment, "I think in English you say 'Nice to meet you'." We were all silent for a moment, when I realized that Rai was still holding her!

"Rai, you can put her down now." I pointed out, glaring at him. Flustered he quickly placed her back on the ground. Everyone except me chatted with her for a few more minutes. I didn't hear a word of their conversation; all I could think about was Raimundo and Cosette.

"I must be going," Cosette stating before turning to Rai and kissing him on the lips! It was a quick peck, but still SHE KISSED HIM! "Thank you for saving my life, Raimuno." She turned to walk deeper into the woods, I'm guessing back to her house.

"Au Revoir!" she called waving at us, before her walk turned into a full on run. I looked over at Rai who still seemed to be in shock from her kiss.

That REALLY pissed me off! We should've just let her drown in the damn lake!

"Wasn't she somthin'?" Clay asked me, cheerfully just getting me even more pissed off.

Oh, yeah was she something!

* * *

I sighed again, bubbling back up to the surface of the present. For the rest of the day, Rai had that same dreamy expression on his face. Well, I think he did. I didn't really see him much today, but I do know that he had that same expression when we were flying back to the temple on Dojo. I tried to come up with some other explanation for Raimundo's reactions towards _her _but it was so depressingly obvious that I couldn't avoid it. 

Raimundo was in love. He fell in love with her immediately. "Love at First Sight." But most importantly, he didn't fall in love with me.

I just wanted to cry, so I could release some of my misery, but for some weird reason I just couldn't.

What else could I do? I didn't want to go back to the temple and see _him._ Well, I guess I could stare at the stars, they didn't seem to mind.

* * *

Back at the temple…

Omi and Clay were cleaning up their recently eaten dinner, (they ate later then usual seeing as how they just came back from France) while Rai helped by sitting in his seat listening to his MP3 player. Rai looked up at Omi and Clay, suddenly noticing his third friend missing.

"Hey guys, where's Kim?" he asked. Clay shrugged, while Omi scratched his big, head in deep thought before answering.

"I believe she said she was going for a walk," He replied walking into the kitchen, "down by the river."

"Can you go get her partner?" Clay asked "It's her turn to do dishes."

"Sure", Rai replied shrugging as he stood up and walked out of the room. Omi strolled back into the room, a puzzled look on his face.

"Why did you tell Raimundo that it was Kimiko's turn to wash dishes, when it's your turn?" Omi wondered.

Clay smiled knowingly before answering innocently, "Opps musta slipped my mind."

Wow, the moon and stars were shinning even brighter then usual. The way it was shinning down on the trees and the river I saw in the distance looked sort of…romantic. Ugh, ever since I fell in love, everything seems romantic! Maybe that's why Kim comes out here every night.

I smiled slightly; I always did when I thought of Kim. Can you blame me though? Who _wouldn't _fall for the smartest, funnies, _hottest, _coolest girl in the world? (A/n: Uh oh, fluff attack!) Well, I hoped Omi or Clay didn't fall in love with her; I want her all to myself. I just hoped that my flirting act with Cosette today worked.

Today, I saved this pretty French girl form drowning. It was my Xiaolin duty to help, but I might have over done it just a little by acting more like a gentleman then normal. I wanted to see how Kimiko would react. Just as I suspected she looked jealous and pissed off ever since we met Cosette.

My plan worked, but maybe it worked a little _too _well. Kim was nowhere to be seen for the rest of the day. Oh well, I could talk to her right now.

I saw Kim sitting right next to the river gazing up at the sky. I was about to call out to her when I noticed, that around her eyes looked a little red and puffy. Was she crying?

Not wanting to get burnt, I crouched down behind a bush that allowed me to see her, without her noticing me watching her. It provided me some distance but I could still see half of Kimiko's face.

The shimmering moonlight made Kimiko look mysterious but still beautiful. But it was unmistakable from the frown her deep red lips formed that she was miserable. Kim sighed sadly, casting her gaze downward to the river. Why was she so sad? She couldn't be sad over what happened today…could she? No! It's got to be something else! Well, only one way to find out.

I was about to stand up and go over and talk to her, but I suddenly heard an enchanting voice singing dreamily, "I love him. I love him. I love him. But only on my own."

WHO DOES SHE LOVE?! It can't be Omi, he's too short. Clay? No, she always says that he "abuses the English language." Chase - _way _too old! Plus he's kinda like Michael Jackson, well at least towards Omi. Well that leaves me…but wait…

* * *

I suddenly heard a noise that sounded like someone whispering, "What if it's Jack?" and the weird part was it came from a bush behind me. 

WHAT THE HELL?

That was absurd; this was _my_ spot – which no one else _ever_ came to. It must have just been the wind. Or that's what I thought as I stood when I heard a familiar voice mutter, "Oh shit." The sound of cocky, loud Brazilian landing on the ground with a thud could be heard as I walked slowly over to the bush that apparently knew how to curse. I looked over to see a sprawled out Rai with his back in the dirt. Ha, I wasn't doing _his_ laundry.

He looked up at my "You've just been caught. Explain or get burnt," expression and smiled nervously.

"Hey, Kim" he started off lamely, "What brings you here?" I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow at him, while glaring venomously.

"I was going to ask you the same question." I replied. Now his nervous grin turned into his trademark, cocky smirk.

"Well, I was told that it was _someone's _turn to do dishes so I went out to go find her," He replied sitting up.

"Uh-huh, so how did you end up spying on me?"

"Well…isn't it nice out here tonight?" He had broken into an anxious sweat after my last question.

"Of course it's nice out here. Which would be the point of me coming here. To be alone in the _nice_ atmosphere."

"Well, I thought maybe you would want some company," He shot back. "You seemed 'dumped in the downs,' as Omi would put it."

This made me crack a smile. Well it might be nice to have some company…especially from Rai. I sat down next to him.

He looked shocked.

"Aren't you supposed to kill me? Or at least fry me and bring me back to the temple as a midnight snack for Clay?"

Now I laughed; isn't it ironic how the guy who made you feel so 'dumped in the downs' in the first place could have you laughing a minute later?

Suddenly Rai grabbed my hand and pulled me up off the ground. "Come on, they'll be worried if they think I didn't find you."

I was up fine but Rai still held my hand. Society would dictate that this was when he should have let go. Then he put his arm around my shoulders. What the hell?

It burst out before I could stop it, "What's wrong with you? One girl isn't enough? Don't you like Cosette?" I clapped my hand over my mouth. How stupid was I?!

He dropped my hand suddenly and looked at me as though a clock had just fallen on his head. A very big clock. (See ending a/n)

_

* * *

_

So it _was_ about Cosette! Damn me and my idiotic ideas! Wait a minute – I'm starting to sound like Kim. _Now is so not the time to be worried about this! _

Kim was staring down at the ground trying to avoid my gaze and I'm guessing trying not to cry. I shoved my hands in my pockets and stared at the ground. After a few moments of tense silence, I tried to speak up.

"I-"

"Just forget about it. It's not important." Kim started walking away from me and towards the temple.

Now this was pissing me off. I quickly caught up to her and grabbed her shoulder. "What do you mean it's not important?! If you're crying over it, of course it's important. And it's not even true!"

"WHAT?" Kimiko spun around to look me straight in the face, her expression a mixture of shock and ferocity.

"I never liked Cosette! We just met her, how could I like someone _that _quickly?!"

"Well, just meeting a girl never stopped you from flirting before!"

"THAT WAS BEFORE I KNEW THAT I LIKED YOU!" Shit. Way to let the cat out of the bag, Rai. I silently cursed myself. Oh, great now she'll never talk to me! I'm such a genius, aren't I?

* * *

_"THAT WAS BEFORE I KNEW THAT I LIKEDYOU!" _

"What?" I wondered out loud. I was pretty shocked at his confession. He was always flirting with every 'hot' girl he saw, so who wouldn't be surprised? As much as I had hoped he would have feelings for me, I always thought it was very unlikely. Extremely unlikely. I knew that I must have really upset him, for him to reveal something that huge. But then I started to get nervous as realization set in. He liked me. I liked him. Did he know?

I glanced up at him, to see a first. Rai was staring at the ground, looking embarrassed. Rai is NEVER embarrassed.

"You're probably going to hate me for this but, I was flirting with Cosette to make you jealous," He mumbled before he looked me in the eye, now smiling slightly, "It seemed to work too." I couldn't help smiling at this, just a little. He was right. And so Rai _wasn't _always as fearless and macho as he acted. Now I could finally tell him how I felt without fearing rejection.

I moved closer to Rai, noticing this he gaped at me, practically in shock (he was probably expecting me to slap him). I stood on my tippy toes so my face was only inches away from his. I leaned in, and whispered, "You're really stupid Rai."

* * *

******The thing with the clock: Well, I was at my instrumental concert on Wednesday and a clock fell on this girl's head! Right off of the wall! We all laughed so hard; especially Afrado and me, since she has really been ticking us off lately. **

**I would like to dedicate this story to a few people:**

**1) The person who invented 'Spell Check' you're my hero!**

**2) Alfrado, this story would never have gotten finished without you!**

**3) All the great reviewers out there, you make me smile whenever I read one of your reviews!**

**4) Sanjaya, ok you didn't do shit for me but I didn't want you to feel left out. ;)**

**Thank you all for reading! Instead of begging for reviews, I'll leave it up to you, it's your choice. Ok, it's always been your choice, but at this time I'm not begging. I hope you enjoyed reading this. **

**Till next time,**

**Tgurl**


End file.
